Soldados de juguete
by Gabriela River
Summary: Traducción. l – Ya sabes, yo prefiero los soldados de juguete –dijo L a manera conversación mientras removía su bebida.–. Más bien ellos me recuerdan de mí. Y de ti. Centrado en Near. Inspirado en la canción "Toy Soldiers" de Martika. Por de Maiden of the Moon.


¡Hola, hola! De nuevo aquí en el fandom de Death Note con otra traducción, y de nuevo un fic perteneciente a la impresionante autora Maiden of the Moon, a quién le agradezco el permitirme el poder traducir sus asombrosos trabajos. En fin, les dejo con el escrito:

* * *

Disclaimer: Nuh-uh.

Nota de la autora: A petición de mi querida amiga Lessa, inspirada en la canción "Toy Soldiers" de Martika. :3

PD. L está hablando portugués a través de la magia de Yahoo Bablefish. Pido disculpas por adelantado en cuanto lo gramaticalmente incorrecto.

Advertencias: Spoilers sobre el final del manga.

Por favor, tengan en cuenta: hay una escena en éste fic donde se hacen referencias de tiempo y como se relaciona con los nombres escritos en la Death Note. No creo que se mencionó alguna vez cuánto tiempo una persona puede tomar para escribir un solo nombre, por el bien de éste fic, estoy suponiendo que es de 6 minutos y 40 segundos, al igual que el tiempo dedicado a escribir los detalles de la propia muerte.

* * *

**Toy Soldiers**

_Won't You Come Out and Play with Me?_

L siempre, siempre estaba ocupado.

Incluso en las raras ocasiones en que llegaba a casa, nunca estaba sin una gran carga pesada, o al menos un caso imposible. Algunas veces incluso dos, o tres. Y como él (al igual que todos los demás huérfanos) se había hecho una ética de trabajo extraordinaria, era raro para él dejar su pequeña habitación de La Casa de Whammy o apagar su ordenador portátil; aparte de sus comidas y ocasionalmente pasar por los pasillos, la mayoría de los niños nunca vieron al hombre que estaba esperando tener éxito.

Near era la excepción.

– Como você pode ver desta captação de tela, o homem vestido no vermelho é Harold Fortune, a mais conhecida para seu trabalho na máfia de Estados Unidos. Há uma probabilidade de 97 por cento atrás– L se detuvo brevemente, apartándose de sus notas y micrófono lo suficiente como para disparar hacía la puerta abierta, una mirada de reojo, más allá del marco de madera, un niño con cabello blanco de no más de cinco años de edad, esperaba en silencio, con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de una caja de juego. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible llegó a los labios del detective. – seu ser o iniciador deste assalto. De acordo com a informação que você me emitiu, ele estará escondendo sob o café de canto até 4 PM hoje à noite. Você pode apprehend o agora.

Hubo una respuesta distorsionada desde el otro extremo del ordenador, y L tecleó un rápida serie de botones. Cinco nuevas ventanas aparecieron en el monitor, y le dio un minuto de su tiempo a cada una. Luego abrió un nuevo documento en Word y empezó a presionar con furia el teclado.

Y en la puerta, Near siguió esperando.

A veces tenía que esperar diez minutos, a veces tenía que esperar cuarenta y cinco. Una vez, estuvo en aquel lugar durante más de tres hora antes de que L se diera cuenta de que él estaba ahí. Pero no importaba cuánto tiempo llevara, L siempre se volvía hacía él: dando vueltas en su larga silla con una leve sonrisa moviendo sus hombros.

– ¿Qué te gustaría jugar? –preguntaría L, levantándose de su asiento, y arrastrando los pies para darle su mano al chico más joven. Y él estaría dispuesto a seguirlo a dónde Near quisiera llevarlo; de vez en cuando iban a la sala de estar, otras veces al patio. Una vez, Near simplemente se sentó en el dormitorio de L, y el par jugó Gin Rummy entre los expedientes y notas de L. Pero más a menudo que no, el niño llevaría a su ídolo de vuelta a su habitación, dónde sus juguetes favoritos residían.

– …Hm –L dijo un día, se sentó junto a Near en la habitación del niño –, las fiestas de té no son tan divertidas sin bocadillos reales.

Near parpadeó una vez, mirando desde el diminuto set de té al detective con el ceño fruncido. A su alrededor había un número de animales de peluches y robots, y GI Joes, todos ellos con una pequeña taza, un platillo y una galleta de plástico, L examinó cuidadosamente la galleta de plástico que se le acaba de ser entregada, así como el vaso de plástico vacío. Como si se tratara de algún tipo de estímulo visual, el estómago de chico mayor empezó a gruñir.

– … Ya sé que tú no tienes nada de comida de verdad – respondió L suavemente, acariciando la cabeza de Near cuando el niño le ofreció una mirada de disculpa –. No te preocupes. Tengo una idea – con una inclinación de cabeza y mordiendo su labio, se levantó y caminó, encorvado hacía la puerta. Hizo una pausa cuando no hubo movimientos de pequeños pies detrás de él, volteó hacía atrás para encontrar a Near mirándolo sin comprender.

– Sí, deberías de tomar algunos de tus juguetes contigo –L aseguró.

Así fue como el pecho de Near terminó cubierto de juguetes para ser llevados a la cocina, bloques de construcción y figuras de acción apoyadas en bandejas para hornear, platos de frutas y decoraciones para pastel. El niño sonrió para sí mismo mientras cuidadosamente colocaba una serie de dinosaurios que brillaban en la oscuridad en la torre de platos para sándwiches; transformers fueron puestos en poses encima de un pastel de chocolate de siete capas, y L hasta le ayudó a acomodar las rebanadas de fruta que Watari había colocado ingeniosamente alrededor de sus pies. Tres muñecas de Barbie (las cuales hacía tiempo habían sido víctimas por las tijeras de Mello) estaban con sus trajes de baño en un pequeño tazón de ponche, y un escuadrón de soldados de juguete cuidaban una montaña de terrones de azúcar que L había construido junto a su té de Earl Gray.

– Ya sabes, yo prefiero los soldados de juguete –dijo L a manera conversación mientras removía su bebida. Con sus dedos sacó una estatuilla verde de la pila de cubos de azúcar y la puso sobre la rebanada de pastel de fresas, hundiendo sus pies en la crema batida. –. Más bien ellos me recuerdan de mí. Y de ti.

A mitad de camino en la mesa, ocupado alimentando a los robots que habían sido invitados a su fiesta, Near hizo una pausa —girando su cabeza y observando a su ídolo con sus grandes y negros ojos.

L rió, copa de té en los labios – Bueno, vas a ser un detective, ¿no es así, Near? Como yo. Y nosotros los detectives damos pelea. No la misma guerra como los soldados "reales", pero a final de cuentas son nuestras propias batallas. Muchas veces por objetivos que son muchos más grandes, más peligrosos e increíblemente difíciles. Hay muy poca habilidad en el hecho de disparar—cualquier idiota puede hacerlo. Pero lo que nosotros hacemos requiere una increíble cantidad de inteligencia. Así que, mientras regularmente somos despreciados por otros y vistos como "cobardes" o "falsos", nosotros, también somos soldados… en nuestro propio derecho.

Con un gesto juguetón de sus manos, derribó un dinosaurio cerca de él, como si su soldado lo hubiera derrotado. – Además – añadió, en una especie de manera pensativa –, los soldados son los "chicos buenos", ¿no es cierto? Y los buenos siempre ganan. Al igual que tú y yo, ¿verdad?

Miró fijamente a Near, esperando un respuesta; Near se tornó ligeramente de un tenue color rosa, respondiendo con un gesto impaciente.

L sonrió.

_II. It Wasn't My Intention to Mislead You_

Near estaba sentado en silencio sobre sus sábanas revueltas, sus rodillas se vinieron hacía su barbilla mientras miraba por la ventana.

– _Y los buenos siempre ganan. Al igual que tú y yo, ¿verdad?_

Tras la polvorienta ventana, tres soldados de juguete estaban de pie en una línea ordenada, con su piel verde brillando débilmente bajo la luz de las estrellas.

– _L está muerto._

Sin ni siquiera un roce de su ropa, el joven adolescente permitió que su penetrante mirada oscura pasara de la luna a la fila de las pequeñas figuras. Después de un minuto, levantó su mano, una sombra se cernía sobre el diminuto pelotón de mercenarios de plástico.

– _Si no puedes ganar el juego, si no puedes resolver el acertijo…_

Un soldado de juguete se volcó, víctima de un movimiento delicado de sus dedos.

– … no eres más que un perdedor –susurró hacía la oscuridad, enterrando el rostro entre sus rodillas.

Y él se negó a llorar por un perdedor.

_III. It's Getting Hard to Wake Up in the Morning_

– Comandante Rester…

El hombre mayor hizo una pausa delante de su ordenador, volteando hacía atrás al adolescente en el suelo. Como de costumbre, Near estaba tendido en el suelo frío: la cabeza en una mano, y un avión de juguete en la otra. Mientras hablaba, tenía la aeronave realizando un vuelo suicida en picada, estrellándose sobre la línea de soldados de juguete que había construido a su derecha.

– ¿Si, Near?

El muchacho dejó el avión, y en su lugar tomó un modelo de seis pulgadas de Godzilla, posicionando a los hombres del ejercito caído en multitud hacía el dinosaurio – Una vez fuiste soldado, ¿no?

– Oh… –Rester parpadeó, sorprendido. ¿A qué venía eso? –. Bueno, yo era el capitán de un escuadrón de fuerzas especiales. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Near ignoró su pregunta. – Dime entonces –él continúo en su lugar, con los ojos entrecerrados en interés casual –, ¿has pensado alguna vez que hay una comparación viable que deba hacerse entre los soldados y los detectives?

¿Esto tenía algo que ver con la investigación sobre Kira? Conociendo a Near, podría—la manera en la que el cerebro del niño trabaja era un misterio para Rester. Y en cualquiera caso, como subordinado del muchacho, era su trabajo contestar todas y cada una de las preguntas con sus mejores habilidades… incluso cuando lo dejaba sintiéndose estúpido y desorientado. –No puedo decir que lo haya hecho, Near –respondió él con rapidez, aunque no fue capaz de erradicar todas las pistas de vacilación en su voz. –. Discúlpeme. Me gustaría poder ser de más ayuda para usted…

– No, está bien – interrumpió Near con ligereza. Agitó su mano en una manera desdeñosa, y utilizó la otra para agarrar un soldado de juguete en cuclillas. Debajo de él, las rodillas del adolescente se resbalaron y deslizaron, haciéndolo en un ángulo extraño, incómodo, a Rester le dolían sus propias piernas al verlo sentado de esa manera.

– Near –dijo cuidadosamente, intentando no hacer una mueca de dolor –. Perdona que te lo diga, pero es que realmente no debes sentarte de esa manera. Puedes ser el jefe de la SPK, pero sigues siendo un niño en crecimiento— vas a dañar tus piernas de manera permanente.

Pero Near simplemente se encogió de hombros, su rostro desprovisto de emoción o dolor. –Está bien –respondió fríamente, con los ojos oscuros fijos en el soldado que estaba en su palma –. Él no se sienta bien tampoco.

Rester sabía que no debía discutir. En particular, sobre temas que no tenían sentido para él.

_IV. If I Don't Stop, The Next One is Gonna Be Me_

– Near, ¿me estás escuchando? – murmuró Lidner, su voz llena de emoción. Ella se había agachado junto a la alfombra de juego, tratando de hacer contacto con sus ojos —pero Near continuó jugando con sus juguetes, tan impasible como siempre –. ¿Near? Por favor, Near, dame al menos un asentimiento…

Ella tragó saliva. Y Near, como golpeado por una idea repentina, detuvo su juego con los robots.

Sin decir una palabra, empujó la plataforma de plástico más allá de su mano derecha, y en su lugar puso su atención en los tres soldaditos que guardaba en una línea perpetua al lado de su caja de juguetes. Uno de ellos estaba siempre de su lado y los otros dos de pie, altos y orgullosos, en los flancos de sus hermanos caídos.

– Escondido dentro de la Death Note… –Near cantó en un murmuro, como tarareando para si mismo; levantó un dedo balanceándolo entre los dos soldados restantes, moviéndose al compás de la melodía infantil del "anillo alrededor de la rosa". –. El último nombre que Takada escribió…

Desde su asiento al lado de su jefe, Linder se quedó boquiabierta. Rester optó por mirar hacia otro lado. Y en la pantalla del televisor, Gevanni miraba con los labios entreabiertos y un ceño fruncido.

– Cenizas, cenizas…

La pequeña mano se congeló por encima de la figura de la izquierda, los ojos vacíos color ébano cerrados.

– Mello cayó.

BAM.

_V. Only Emptiness Remains_

_Nate Rive._

La diferencia entre la vida y la muerte era una sola letra—una "r"

Con indiferencia engañosa, Near miró hacia la pequeña hoja de papel, escrito en una combinación de tinta y sangre. Aún había otros tres minutos y veinte y ocho segundos antes de que el trozo de la Death Note perdiera su poder, si así lo deseaba, podía terminar el trabajo de Kira para él. Podía descansar un rato, unirs Watari y Mello y Matt y un gran número de otros ... incluso con su madre y su padre, supuso. ¿No sería una aventura interesante? Y realmente, ¿para qué tenía que vivir ya? El caso fue resuelto, sus hermanos habían sido vengados... la integridad de la Casa Whammy había sido restaurada.

Una "r". Podía escribirla él mismo. Incluso añadir "muerte sin dolor" si estaba asustado.

Dos minutos y cuarenta y siete segundos…

El pequeño niño miró a su izquierda, donde su máscara de L y sus títeres para dedos descansaban en un charco. El agua arenosa fue convirtiéndose lentamente en rojo.

Una "r". Podía escribirla él mismo. Ni siquiera sería un perdedor—había ganado el juego. Él había vencido al jefe final.

Dos minutos y dieciocho segundos...

De su bolsillo, sacó tres soldados de plástico, y los alineó junto a sus títeres y la máscara. Una vez que habían sido erigidos, de inmediato tumbó dos, uno se quedó de pie, mirando hacía su pálida cara.

Una "r".

Con el más pequeño de gestos decisivos, Near llevó su mano hacia atrás, con los ojos clavados en el solitario soldado—

Sin embargo, alguien le tomó por la muñeca.

El tiempo se detuvo. Por un momento, Near había perdido toda sensación metafísica, tenía algo extraño en su cuerpo. ¿Una mano? ¿Alrededor de su muñeca? Nadie lo tocaba— nadie se atrevía. No había sentido otra piel sobre la propia desde sus días en el orfanato, cuando una mano grande, ágil, que de vez en cuando se envolvía a alrededor de la suya ... una mano cálida y segura. Una mano que a veces palmeaba su cabeza, o lo sostenía en un abrazo. Y la sonrisa—quien fijaba esa mano sonreía para él, y solo a él. Había _amado_ esa sonrisa ... Sorprendido, dejo su mirada vidriosa caer sobre la máscara protectora; aquellos ciegos ojos negros le devolvieron la mirada. Un involuntario estremecimiento atravesó el cuerpo frágil del niño, dejándolo con la boca abierta.

La mano liberó la muñeca de Near; el brazo entero del niño cayó sin fuerzas a su lado.

– No – una voz susurró detrás de él. Era una voz áspera, rota de gritos—baja y monótona y pesada. Le recordaba a Near de… –. Él no querría que lo hiciera.

El joven levantó la barbilla temblando, por encima de él se alzaba el rostro manchado de sangre de Touta Matsuda.

El labio inferior de Near tembló.

Y por primera vez en más de una década, un delgado chorro de agua goteó desde aquellos ojos vacíos del color de la noche.

Sí, la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte era una sola letra…

L.

_VI. The Battle Wages On…_

– ¿_Alguna vez_ dejarás de jugar con juguetes, L? –El anciano suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos mientras él se tambaleaba por la habitación, en un vano intento de acomodarlo.

Agachado sobre el sofá de cuero blanco, el joven hizo una mueca, torciendo los brazos de su robot de plástico hasta que pareció "caminar como un egipcio".–No hagas preguntas estúpidas, Watari –sentenció categóricamente, tirando de una palanca que hacía que los ojos LEAD del juguete echara luces del color del arco iris.

– No es una pregunta estúpida –replicó Watari, a pesar de que una leve sonrisa ya había tocado sus labios.

– Sí, lo es – respondió L, puliendo la placa del pecho del robot con un puño. –. Perder el tiempo para hacer una pregunta de la cual ya sabes la respuesta es estúpido, por lo tanto, hiciste una pregunta estúpida.

– Bien, bien, ¿qué sé yo? –el anciano soltó un bufido, incapaz de disimular la risa en su voz mientras estaba alrededor de aquel desastre; agitando su mano ligeramente, se volvió de nuevo a las computadoras, reajustando sus gafas.

Al otro lado de la habitación, L gruñó. – Otra pregunta estúpida – le reprendió en un acento, dejando su robot a su lado en el cojín. –. Sabes una serie de cosas muy útiles. Si no, no me molestaría en mantenerte a mi alrededor, ni toleraría sus constantes intentos de hacerme— y lo cito— "crecer". Esto sería particularmente el caso si tus acciones no fueran el resultado directo de tu afecto por mí. Pero estoy divagando –Aquí se detuvo, acomodando sus pensamientos mientras inconscientemente envolvía un rizo color plata alrededor de su dedo. –. Volviendo al tema de tu conocimiento acumulado, me he enterado de que ha memorizado una suculenta receta bastante conocida en el mundo en general como "mantequilla de maní y jalea" ¿Si no te importa ...?

Desde la línea de brillantes monitores de los ordenadores, Watari le dirigió a su empleador una mirada irónica, pero divertida. Y L, con malicia en su mirada oscura, dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa burlona se paseaba por sus labios.

– Por supuesto, por supuesto –el pulcro adulto suspiró, tratando en vano de tragar de nuevo una sonrisa mientras arrastraba los pies hacia la puerta, murmurando para sí mismo: – Los juguetes y tazas pequeñas y la corteza no…

Solo en el silencio, en privado L rió— aunque ningún sonido salió de sus labios fruncidos, por supuesto. En su lugar, dejó que su risa brillara en sus ojos, y permitió que su pequeña sonrisa se ensanchara como él saltó del sofá. Fue, sin embargo, un salto cuidadoso, delicado: sus juguetes estaban por todo el lugar, por lo que era peligroso caminar sin poner completa atención a la tarea. Por mucho que los amaba, si pisaba sus juguetes podían lastimarle...

Él supuso que no estaría de más poner un poco de orden. Eso es para lo que él tenía sus cajas de juguetes, ¿no?

Metafóricamente se arremangó su mangas—porque en realidad estás seguían cubriendo más allá de las yemas de sus dedos —el joven comenzó recogiendo puñados grandes de juguetes del piso: robots y muñecos de peluche y coches eléctricos y los modelos, figuras de acción y muñecas y legos entre otros juguetes... Entonces él los arrojó sin contemplaciones en cada una de las grandes esquinas de la habitación, donde serían fácilmente accesibles tan pronto como le fueran necesarios.

_¿Acaso Roger no estará orgulloso de mí cuando vuelva con mi sándwich? _Pensó L secamente, sin poder tragar un resoplido suave. _Y hay una posibilidad del 82 por ciento que el Comandante Rester hará alguna broma acerca de su repentina capacidad para ver la alfom__—_

Sus blancos y descalzos pies llegó a un abrupto fin al lado de la papelera de juguetes más cercana, medio oculto debajo de una alfombra de Twister tres figuras verdes diminutas se asomaban.

En los rincones desordenados de su memoria, un recuerdo nebuloso se agitaba. Frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, el detective se agachó sobre el suelo, hurgando su descubrimiento con un dedo. ¿Acaso eran— Sí, sí lo eran; tres soldados de juguete: dos inclinados y un erguido.

– _Vas a ser un detective, ¿verdad, Near?_

L parpadeó una vez ante la lejana cuestión que reverberó a través de su mente, suave y agradable y llena de afecto. Con dos dedos cuidadosos, el joven levantó los tres pequeños juguetes en el aire, dejando los otros artículos que residían en sus brazos cayeran.

– _Los soldados son los "chicos buenos", ¿no es así?_

Marchando hacia adelante a propósito, L se dirigió a la esquina trasera de la habitación, donde una fila de estanterías altas mantenía un gran número de tomos. Volúmenes y volúmenes, enciclopedias y diccionarios: conocimiento sobre todo lo que pudiera necesitar para resolver un caso. Pero él mantenía más que inspiración informativa ahí...

– _Y los chicos buenos siempre ganan._

Alto, en el estante superior, ocultos por las sombras, había tres marionetas de dedo, descansando sobre una máscara agrietada. Eran herramientas importantes por derecho propio; memorias, así como motivaciones. Pero ellos no fueron los únicos en serlo ... Con la ayuda de un taburete, L dejo los tres soldados viejos en el estante sagrado, también: dos colocados suavemente a los costados, y el hombre en medio, con su estatura erguida y alto—victorioso, pero no sin sacrificio.

Near sintió una sonrisa sincera tocar sus delgados labios.

– _Al igual que tú y yo, ¿verdad?_

– Sí, L.

_VII. We All Fall Down_

**Death Note: How to Use It**

_**LXVII**_

_Todos los seres humanos, sin excepción, eventualmente mueren._

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
